Sentimientos Reprimidos
by BCharlotte
Summary: A veces nos cuesta decir lo que sentimientos ¿No? Un pequeño oneshot de Ouran :3 espero sea de su agrado n-n /Vale decir que OHSHC es obra de Bisco Hatori y esto es para su entretenimiento n-n


**Sentimientos Reprimidos.**

Él era un chico bastante especial, con mucha energía y muchas cualidades que lo hacían una gran persona, siempre animando a las personas. Ella a su vez, era una chica sencilla con ideales muy bellos y un sueño, ser tan buena y exitosa como lo fuese su madre, antes de partir de este mundo. Ambos sabían lo que era a veces, no tener una familia "normal", pero eso no los desanimaba totalmente, sino que los llevaba a hacer siempre el bien a las personas, darles alegría. Y no lo hacían solos, lo hacían con grandes personas tan especiales como ellos, con ciertas características que los hacían algo extraños, pero aún así eran grandes personas. Ellos eran, los miembros del Host Club.

Haruhi Fujioka era una estudiante sencilla entre "ricos bastardos", pero además de eso debía ocultar su verdadero sí, mintiendo acerca de su sexo y afirmando ser un muchacho ¿Por qué?, había establecido una deuda con el muy reconocido Host Club, el cual la hizo pagar a través de ser un miembro más del Club, que tenía como misión darle alegrías a las jóvenes. Su líder, al que respetuosamente llamaban "Tono" era Tamaki Suoh, que era hijo a la vez del Director de la escuela y poseía gran fortuna, como Kyouya Ootori, un muchacho con gran inteligencia y algo de apego por el dinero. En este club también había un par de gemelos muy peculiares, Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, pero ¿Se puede diferenciarlos? La mayoría de la gente no puede, pero Haruhi si podía, porque ella no veía el exterior idéntico, sino la personalidad de ambos, que no se parecía totalmente. También estaba Haninozuka, apodado dulcemente como "Hani-sempai" y Takashi Morinozuka, su primo quien era responsable de cuidarlo. Pero este lugar mantenía bastantes secretos y confusiones y entre ellas, algo muy particular… El profundo amor que Tamaki sentía por Haruhi, los celos que este tenía de cada persona que se le acercara –fuesen hombres o mujeres- y el fuerte deseo de cuidarla con su vida.

-Tamaki-sempai –dijo la muchacha de cabello corto y contextura muy delgada.-

-Dime, Haruhi –sonrió el muchacho rubio de ojos azules y mirada nerviosa.-

-Los trajes para el Cosplay de mañana están listos –sonrió la muchacha-: Espero que tengas un buen día, yo debo llegar pronto a casa para cocinarle a mi padre –de despidió con sana alegría y se marchó, él después de un rato hizo lo mismo.-

Ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro, Tamaki se engañaba así mismo afirmando que su afecto por Haruhi no pasaba más allá de lo que él consideraba paternal "Ella es mi hija, yo debo cuidarla de todo hombre que la desee. Soy celoso con ella porque soy su padre". Eran los argumentos que siempre daba, en especial a los gemelos.

-Tono no logra entender lo que él mismo siente –reclamaba Kaoru-: parece que uno de nosotros tendrá que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Hikaru, algo nervioso.-

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –sonrió.-

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru mantenían una atracción por Haruhi, lo hacían ver como un juego, eso era común entre ellos, igual que el juego del amor incestuoso prohibido que mostraban a las clientas del Club, algo que a ellas les gustaba muchísimo, pero eso es otro asunto. Hikaru quizás era el que tenía sentimientos más grandes por Haruhi y aún así, Kaoru pretendía favorecerlo en este aspecto, prefería la felicidad de Hikaru ante todo.

-No pretendo decir nada, me da más pena por él que no puede decir lo que siente abiertamente. Yo lo haría, tal vez. Me enfurece la situación –dijo Hikaru, suspirando.-

-Deberías hacerlo, porque de aquí a que Tono actúe llevará tiempo.

Y así era, sería realmente difícil que Tamaki admitiera sus sentimientos y más Haruhi, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los suyos. Sentía gran admiración por todos los miembros del club, más por Tamaki era claro, pero no lo asumía. Él comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños de repente pero seguía actuando como si nada ocurriera, en el fondo era igual o peor que Tamaki. Los miembros del club lo sabían y eso algún día estallaría y mucho no faltaba.

-Haru-chan, te noto extraña ¿Ocurre alguna cosa? –preguntó Hani, al notar que Haruhi estaba algo nerviosa.-

-Claro que no, Hani-sempai… Son ideas tuyas –sonrió, bastante nerviosa.-

-¿Ocurrió algo con Tama-chan? Él también ha estado actuando raro…

-¡No estoy actuando raro!... Pero ¿Tamaki tiene algo?

-Se ve tan decaído como en cualquiera de esas depresiones que suelen darle, pero esta vez creo que es muy en serio –dijo Hani-sempai.-

-Mitzukuni –dijo la seria voz de Mori-: quizás es mejor que Haruhi y Tamaki tengan una conversación, ya que ambos muestran signos de sentirse igual.

-Takashi tiene razón, Haru-chan debería ir a hablar con Tama-chan…

Haruhi suspiró, pero antes de llegar donde Tamaki apareció Hikaru a su lado, con una amplia sonrisa, se acercó a ella , tratando de hacerle una pregunta…

-¿Te molestaría, salir conmigo hoy en la tarde? –dijo el pelirrojo, causando impresión en la castaña.-

-Bueno, no me molestaría hacerlo… Tendría que ser algo breve, supongo –sonrió.-

-No te preocupes, lo que quiero decirte no tomará mucho tiempo ¿Vale?

-Está bien Hikaru, acepto.

Haruhi no vio la expresión de Tamaki, pero los demás exceptuando a Hikaru si pudieron verla y analizarla muy bien, se veía bastante destrozado, quizás hubiese gritado de rabia, pero no lo hizo. La castaña quiso acercarse a él, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo él ya se había marchado de la Tercera Sala de Música, dejando sólo el polvo de su rápida huída. Haruhi quedó bastante abatida con esa reacción.

Esa tarde se pondría a llover repentinamente, así que la cita de Haruhi y Hikaru no se pude realizar concretamente, ni éste decirle lo que pretendía decir. Haruhi intentó llegar rápido a su casa, porque pronto empezarían los truenos y la angustia sería mucha. Logró llegar a su casa y esconderse, oportunamente –en cierto sentido-: su padre no se encontraba, cubrió sus oídos y trató de no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero otro pensamiento tal vez peor invadió su cabeza: La huida de Tamaki ¿Por qué corrió? ¿Qué es lo que le está doliendo? ¿Qué sentía ella por él? Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tamaki era más que respeto o afecto de "padre" o amigo, lo quería mucho más que eso y era simplemente desgarrador sentir que le hacía daño. Pero ¿Tanto así? Necesitaba verlo mañana, conversar, explicarle. No pudo evitar recordar experiencias con él, cosas que en su mayoría parecían románticas pero según él recalcaban sus sentimientos de padre hacía ella.

-Haruhi, tu padre no te quiere perder de vista. No quiero que seas tan cercana con las clientas, sé que te miran demasiado –decía él, muy aprensivamente.-

Este tipo de recuerdos rondaba su cabeza y la estuvo rondando todo el tiempo que la lluvia siguió junto a esos truenos infernales que le causaban tanto terror.

-Sempai ¿Qué estás haciendo? –decía ella nerviosa.-

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas que soy el mejor padre del mundo y que me quieres mucho –decía con su voz tan característica.-

-¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Suéltame ya, sempai! ¡Pervertido!

-¡No me digas pervertido, yo soy tu padre! ¡Me debes respeto!

Ciertos recuerdos le causaban pequeñas sonrisas, y así estuvo largo tiempo hasta que finalmente la lluvia cesó. Se llenó de voluntad para lo que mañana sería una conversación muy importante y así, dejando lista la comida para su padre y las cosas para el día siguiente, se fue a dormir.

Y esa mañana en el Host Club había un silencio incomodo que no paraba, Kaoru le recomendó a Hikaru que no insistiera en la conversación con Haruhi, que podía ser imprudente y que una bomba estaba a punto de estallar y así era, la bomba estallaría y muchos saldrían heridos. Tamaki no era el chico histriónico de siempre, estaba callado ¿Acaso estaba meditando? A Haruhi esto le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía soportarlo.

-Sempai –dijo de lleno-: Necesito hablar contigo.

La mirada de Tamaki se llenó de luz, pero trató de evitar decir algo sin saber que era lo que Haruhi quería hablar con él, estaba nervioso o eso parecía.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.-

-Creo que sería mejor hablar de esto nosotros solos –sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron así un momento, casi eterno.-

-Kyouya, chicos… ¿Podrían dejarnos solos, por favor? –su voz parecía más madura que la mayoría del tiempo.-

-Sí –dijeron al unísono y se retiraron, dejando el Host Club cerrado y con un letrero de "No Molestar".-

Ambos suspiraron profundamente, se miraron de nuevo y estaban nerviosos, sus miradas eran intensas, podían estar diciéndose mil cosas, pero tenían que hablar. Había que romper el silencio, pronto.

-¿Qué querías decirme Haruhi? –preguntó el chico de cabello rubio, con un nudo en la garganta.-

-¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mí? –sonaba mal quizás, una pregunta demasiado directa, fuerte, dolorosa, pero había que hacerla, no podía seguir esa incertidumbre en sus vidas.-

-¿A qué te refieres? –evadió quizás, una respuesta mejor.-

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Tamaki –dijo secamente.-

Tamaki miró al suelo, su rostro se puso extremadamente rojo. Tenía la respuesta casi saliendo de su boca, como un grito muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte.

-Haruhi, tú lo sabes ¿No? Yo te quiero muchísimo porque soy tu padre y debo cuidarte, protegerte con mi vida, eso es lo que debo hacer.

-Pero eso es ¿Por el amor de padre? Podría asegurar que no es eso. Yo –tomó aire, debía hacerlo-: Yo te amo, pero no puedo asimilar que ocultes tus sentimientos bajo una excusa como esa ¿Es amor de padre lo que tú sientes?

Ya no había más salida, la situación iba a estallar, estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

-Yo también, Haruhi –no podía ni siquiera formar oraciones, lo sabía.-

-¿También qué? ¿Tú ego es tan alto que afirmas también amarte a ti o algo parecido?

-No, Haruhi –suspiró-: Yo te amo. Y si no me crees, tengo una mejor forma de decírtelo.

Quizás fue totalmente inapropiado, pero por otro lado el mejor beso de sus vidas. Fue así como Tamaki tomó posesivamente a Haruhi entre sus brazos y la besó con una intensidad estrepitosa, en ese beso se encontraba todo el amor que había contenido, los sueños que tenía cada noche con ella y las locas ganas de acercarla a su cuerpo, abrazarla con más fuerza. La deseaba tanto que no podía controlarse por más tiempo, se había estado reprimiendo demasiado. Todos lo notaban y a ambos les costó darse cuenta. Finalmente, se despegó de su boca con mucha dificultad para respirar, pero algo claro… Había logrado admitir sus sentimientos y había conseguido tener así de cerca a esa dulce chica, con hermosos ideales y aspecto de ángel.


End file.
